


My Girlfriend is a 4 inch tall alien from space

by iamgoku



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Homeworld Gems - Freeform, Human Garnet (Steven Universe), Human Gems (Steven Universe), Human Jasper (Steven Universe), Human Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Lapis is Connie's older sister, Macro/Micro, Past Abuse, Past Jasper/Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe) - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Size Difference, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, human amethyst (steven universe), human pearl (steven universe), lapidot - Freeform, smol peridot, tinydot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamgoku/pseuds/iamgoku
Summary: Lapis had been struggling with enough problems as it is, dealing with her emotional baggage and issues as she tries to recover from her previous relationship, but things got even crazier when she found a crashed alien spaceship one night while walking on the beach, and it's tiny passenger, Peridot, who is only a few inches tall.Peridot meanwhile is a fugitive from Homeworld, and finds herself living with Lapis and must adjust to life on earth, as well as her growing attraction for her normal sized roommmate.Human AU ( Contains Human Lapis and other Human Gems)





	My Girlfriend is a 4 inch tall alien from space

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, and welcome to this AU.
> 
> This story is actually a spin off idea of a Lapidot Human AU, that I will be publishing soon. This story however has human Lapis, and a still Gem/Alien Peridot, but with a twist, with Peridot being only a few inches tall.
> 
> There will be appearances by other familiar characters, human versions of Gems, and the like. This prologue is just opening up the story and giving some small clues, more will be revealed as the story goes on.
> 
> I do hope you enjoy.

The small parking area was empty, save for one lone car that rolled to a halt, the headlights remaining on momentarily before they cut off along with the engine. The only sound that could be heard was the nearby sound of waves against the beach.

A minute passed before the driver's side door opened, and a young woman stepped out. She was on the thinner side, with brown tanned skin, and a mop of blue hair that went down to her chin in length, with two bangs framing her face and a fringe that hid her forehead.

Her blue eyes scanned the surrounding area before relaxing when she was sure there was no one else around. Not that there usually was at this time of night, the moon was already high in the sky, its light reflecting off the sea as she shivered slightly.

It wasn't windy, but the air still held a slight chill, something augmented by the fact that she was only wearing flip flops, a pair of shorts and a black tank top. She reached into her car and retrieved a blue zip up hoodie that was on the passenger seat and threw it on, zipping it up halfway before shutting the door and making her way down to the beach.

The sound of the waves elicited a calming effect that washed over her, she'd been doing this more and more lately, coming out here at night to take a walk along the beach, it helped her relax.

Reaching into her hoodie pocket, she pulled out a small packet of cigarettes, retrieving one and placing it between her lips before she placed the packet back in her pocket and reached in her opposite pocket for her lighter.

As she did, she could almost hear her mother's voice in her head, harping on about the dangers of smoking.

'Don't you know the effects it has on the human body Lapis? The kind of damage it does'

Lapis couldn't help but let out a small snort, part of the reason she'd taken up smoking was to piss of her parents, as well as because-

NO!

Lapis froze up, her eyes suddenly squeezing shut as she willed herself not to continue that line of thought, her right hand squeezing around the lighter tightly, her grip shaking slightly as she bit down on the end of the cigarette.

She wasn't going to think about that.

She wasn't going to think about her.

Opening her eyes, she tried to take her mind away from those thoughts, bringing the lighter near her mouth she flicked her thumb across the spark wheel, the lighter failed to ignite, causing her to try again, and again.

After several failed attempt's Lapis let out a groan of annoyance.

'Cheap gas station piece of shit!' she mentally complained as she kept trying to ignite it, after a few more flicks however it was a success, and she pocketed the lighter once more as she continued her walk along the beach with her now lit cigarette, moving down closer to the water.

The combination of the tobacco and sea air filling her lungs managed to tear her away from her previous thoughts, and once again elicit a relaxing calm. Lapis walked down closer where the water met the sand, the small waves rolling in before being dragged back out in an ever continuing cycle.

She stepped into it gently, letting out a pleasant sigh as the water rolled in and up her ankles; her flip flops sank lower into the wet sand as she closed her eyes and let out a light sigh before taking another drag of her cigarette.

Opening her eyes as she exhaled, she could see the smoke wafting up into the air and disappearing, and was about to inhale again when her eyes suddenly narrowed.

There was a strange looking sight in the sky, like an object that was travelling quickly at an odd angle.

'Is that some kind of plane?' she thought as her face scrunched up in confusion, before her expression changed once more as the object changed its course and seemed to be coming towards the ground.

Lapis stood still as she tried to make out what the object was as it was becoming clearer the closer it got. Whatever it was, it was spherical in shape, and covered in an orange aura.

Its course suddenly veered off to the side, and Lapis's eyes widened as the object flew down along the beach, she could see it still moving at great speed before a loud crash was heard causing her recoil back slightly.

After the sound of the crash filled the area, silence took its place as Lapis was still rooted to the spot; it took her several moments before she snapped out of the slight stupor she was in.

Looking down along the beach, she could faintly see a slight glow coming from where the object had crashed. Lapis let the cigarette in her hand fall down into the water as she slowly walked up onto the dry sand, her eyes fixed ahead as she continued along the beach, her walking gave way to jogging as she came closer and closer to whatever had fallen from the sky.

The first thing she saw was a trench which ended in a crater where the orb had embedded itself into the sand, the orange glow she had seen previously was obviously from heat, as there was steam coming off it, as well as some of the sand being crystallised into glass.

Lapis took in the sphere with curiosity; it looked to be made of some kind of green metal, and was glowing slightly from a small round window that was facing the side. The steam began to subside, and Lapis moved closer to the crater, her movements slow and cautious.

'Could it be a satellite?' she thought as she leaned forward, only to recoil back with a cry of surprise when the round window slid open and a lone figure fell out from inside the sphere.

Lapis was about to move back even further, when she saw the figure wasn't moving. It was laying on it's stomach, and was predominantly shades of green, and a pointed triangular head.

"H-Hey..." Lapis called out softly, as she, against her better judgement moved back towards the crater and tried to see if the figure would respond.

It dawned on her that whatever this thing was, it was obviously not from Earth, it looked humanoid, but the differences in it's appearance, not to mention the fact that it crashed from space inside a sphere, eliminated any chance of it being human.

Mustering up further courage, Lapis made her way to the side of the figure, nudging it softly with her foot, the figure still made no movement at all. Leaning down Lapis inspected it's form, running her hand along it's right arm only to pause as she took in the texture, it didn't feel like flesh, but more metallic and hard.

Moving her arm over to the other side of it, she gave a small grunt as she rolled it over onto it's side, and could now see it's front.

Lapis took in the figure's appearance more clearly now, there seemed to be some form of visor over it's eyes, which were wide open and pure white, there was also a rounded triangular green shape on it's forehead.

It had a mouth and nose, but Lapis couldn't see any rising from it's chest.

One thing that caught her eye, was the finger like objects that seemed to float a few inches off of the ends of the arms.

The fact that it wasn't seemingly breathing caused her to place her head on it's chest, there was no sounds at all coming from it that she could hear.

'is it...dead?..' Lapis thought, not ruling out that possibility given the fact whatever this thing was, it had just crash landed.

A sudden hissing sound caused her to once again recoil back, as she saw the visor on it's head suddenly lift up, Lapis looked closer to see that it wasn't only the visor, but the entire section of the things face underneath had popped up, like some form of hatch.

Before Lapis could even make another move, the hatch on the things face swung open slowly and automatically, causing her eyes to widen at what she saw inside.

Inside the things head...was a miniature version of it.

There was a tiny being that was slumped over what looked to be a control panel and various apparatus. The being looked exactly like the larger shell it seemingly inhabited, only much smaller, only a few inches tall by Lapis's quick estimation.

'This thing, is some kind of suit...' Lapis surmised, looking over the outer shell before leaning in closer, inspecting the tiny passenger inside, it's eyes were closed and it seemed to be as lifeless as the shell it inhabited.

But as Lapis moved in closer, to where her face was near the opened hatch, she saw the tiny being suddenly twitch and move slightly, followed by a small and almost silent groan.

'It's alive!' Lapis mentally exclaimed, her eyes widening slightly as she took in the sight of the tiny alien.

Before Lapis could begin to work through the overload of revelations, one of the largest being that aliens existed, and that she had found one. A sound suddenly caught her attention.

She looked down to see a small yellowish diamond shape on the larger shell's chest, it was glowing bright and flashing repeatedly, accompanied by a repeated beeping sound.

The beeping sound however began to increase in frequency, as well as Lapis beginning to feel a heat rising up from the shell, and the orb it came out off.

'Wait...that sounds like some kind of warning, or a...countdown!...' Lapis thought as her eyes widened in realisation to what it was, she had seen enough movies, as well as her common sense both working in tandem to figure out what that beeping meant.

It was a bomb.

Lapis quickly sprang to her feet, and clambered up out of the crater, preparing to run as fast as she could away from the crash sight.

But suddenly found herself freezing in place, before her head whipped around and she caught sight of the tiny alien still unconscious inside the head of the metal suit.

'I-I can't just leave it to die' Lapis thought as she quickly rushed back, her hand reaching in and unceremoniously grabbing hold of the alien before she turned back around and dashed out of the crater, all the while as the beeping sound grew louder and faster.

Pumping her legs as fast as she could, Lapis ran back along the beach, panting as she did, her hands coming to rest on her midsection, cupping the tiny alien against her stomach as she glanced back in worry, only to see a large orange explosion come from the crater, the force of which seemed to arch out far enough to reach her as Lapis found herself flung forward and off her feet.

Landing on the sand harshly, Lapis let out a pained grunt as she clenched her eyes shut, taking a few laboured breaths as she realised she'd been blown forward and unknowingly done a somersault, and was now lying on her back.

She was also still holding onto the tiny alien, who was still unmoving in her grip, Lapis managed to push herself up into a seated position before her free hand came up to clutch her forehead.

"Ohh, damn!" she groaned out as she waited several moments before slowly getting to her feet, she took one last glance back at where the crater was, only to see that surprisingly there was no smoke or debris, as if whatever had been inside was completely gone following the explosion.

Glancing back down at her hand to see the tiny alien, still unresponsive, Lapis began to walk back down along the beach towards the parking lot. When she finally arrived she opened the driver's side door and got in, closing it behind her before she slumped back in her seat, taking several calming breaths as she tried to compose herself, and arrange her thoughts.

As she did so, she leaned over and grabbed a shirt she had lying on the back seat, placing it on the passenger seat next to her before laying the tiny alien down upon it, a few moments after this, she saw the alien visibly relax and curl up on the fabric, causing Lapis to let out an amused snort.

"I don't know where you came from, but you're lucky I was out here tonight." she said as she leaned back in her seat.

"And I guess you owe me" she said before reaching for her keys and turning them in the ignition.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be continued, and as I said, it is a spin-off idea from a fully human Lapidot story, which I am going to publish soon.
> 
> I hope you guys liked this prologue chapter, I sure enjoyed writing it.
> 
> The 12 month period will be shown in full chapters, and flashbacks. 
> 
> feedback is always welcomed and encouraged.


End file.
